Through Her Eyes
by dragonified
Summary: Hermione Granger has led a fabulous life as the best friend of Harry Potter. But few actually know that she is also a legend in her own right. Even fewer know that she is the best friend of Draco Malfoy. How well do her so called best friends Harry and Ro
1. The first Kiss

A/N: I came across a short song fic by Priah and was inspired to continue her story. I have asked her permission and yes, she agreed to let me use the main plot. You should check it out. It's Chapter 2: Little Pictures have Big Ears of the fic Falling In Love when You're Ten. She also has used that songfic for one of her other stories entitled Postage Stamps but that is more focused on Draco and Hermione's life after Hogwarts. 

Mine begins before Hogwarts and will end after Hogwarts. Am trying this fic out to see what people think of this, if it works, I'm going to continue writing. Please give me your honest responses to this. Thanks a mil!

Will like to thank my beta Ashley for helping so that my stupid mistakes won't show. =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even the main plot. It belongs to Priah, also of ff.net. Just own the two older Pearsons'.

31 October 1981

Lucius Malfoy Apparated into a musty hallway decorated with chandeliers and paintings of ancestors. The expression on his face was grim as he walked down the familiar hallway to the fifth room on the left. He knocked, wondering where the Pearsons—and most importantly little Hermione Pearson—were.

He breathed heavily.

Pushing the half open door gently he heaved a sigh of relief as all three Pearsons turned at the sound of the door. Both Edward and Charlotte Pearson started, quite surprised at their unexpected guest.

"Why, Lucius, I would have thought you would be at that benefit for St. Mungo's," Edward said, surprised.

"I was, but I had to come. I must tell you something of great importance. This concerns the lives of you and your family."

"That important?" chortled Edward, "I suppose I'll have to leave little Hermione to play on her own then."

"This is not a time for jokes, Eddie," Lucius snapped, "I have received information that tonight, Lord Voldemort will be planning to murder your family. It's true, Charlotte. Do wipe that amused grin off your face. My source confided that to me while drunk, the stupid man."

"Oh God, it's finally happening isn't it? And here I thought we might at least have a few more years," moaned Edward. Suddenly, he turned businesslike. "Well, Lucius, we have to stick to the plan. Take Hermione and keep her safe from him. Please. It will probably be the last time I ask anything of you." 

Charlotte nodded and passed Hermione to Lucius. 

Lucius gave a curt nod. "I will. Take care. May everything go according to the Prophecy."

Charlotte's tears flowed freely as she clung to her husband's arm for support. Edward nodded to Lucius.

"I do hope so. Goodbye my dearest Hermione."

Little Hermione only wriggled in the arms of Lucius Malfoy and giggled as his robes tickled her feet. 

Charlotte held her daughter's tiny hand in her palm and kissed it tenderly. She then took off her necklace and placed it in Lucius' palm.

"Please give this to her when she's old enough."

"I understand. I must go now. I am sorry things have to turn out this way."

"It was never your fault. Our fate was already sealed from the very start." 

Lucius smiled weakly and disappeared with a loud 'Pop'.

@-^------

It took Lucius a moment to notice that his wife, Narcissa, was in the room into which he had just Apparated. He smiled and gave her a peck on the check. She donned her slippers and caressed Hermione's cheek. 

"Is today…"

"Yes, my dear, it is. Take care of her, I need to get back to that blasted benefit. Oh, keep this properly." Lucius passed the necklace to his wife.

He went over to his son's cot and kissed him on his forehead.

"Draco, father will be back soon. I'll acquaint you with dear Hermione, right? You must take care of her." Narcissa smiled and used her wand to conjure up a cot for Hermione.

Lucius nodded to his wife and Disapparated.

@-^-----

19 September 1985 

Hermione Pearson sat on a carpet, tearing apart the wrapping paper on a present. It was her fifth birthday and, as she had for the last four years, she was celebrating it at the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.  Her parents, Edward and Charlotte Pearson, were dead, killed by Lord Voldemort himself. Their deaths had occurred on the same day that Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, had defeated the Dark Lord; however, the little boy who defeated Voldemort obviously received more news coverage than the Pearsons, who had been merely two of the hundreds whom Voldemort had killed.

Hermione believed that her parents were merely in a far away place**,** and they would someday come back for her. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy never bothered to correct her, as, in a way, it was true. 

"Oh**,** wow! A new book! Just what I always wanted!" Hermione's enthusiasm was quite evident.

Draco Malfoy, the only heir to the Malfoy name, laughed at his best friend. "What else would you want, "Nee? I think you're weird, liking books more than brooms. Are you sure you don't want to exchange it for a toy broom?"

Narcissa laughed and said, "Draco, your Nee is different from you, she doesn't like Quidditch as much as you do."

"I know, but I don't understand why anyone would like something so much other than Quidditch."

Lucius Malfoy stood up and paced around the room.

"What's wrong Lucius?"

"**'**Cissa, I just received a letter from the Ministry. The minister insists that Hermione be put up for adoption. Technically, we're not her legal guardians and the new Minister won't listen to my argument. He doesn't seem to realize that we've been looking after her for so long, we're practically her biological family."

"No!" wailed Narcissa, "they can't! She's like the daughter I never had! And she and Draco get on so famously; you know how difficult it is for Draco to make friends."

"I know, I know. But in the end, we will be forced to let her go. Voldemort hasn't been heard from for years now. Now is the right time to send Hermione away, so that if he ever rises again, she won't be the first one he suspects to be the last of the Pearsons."

"Then we must betroth them. They must get married when they are of age. It was what Charlotte and I had discussed before, before they got..."

"They're too old to be betrothed, 'Cissa. It's just can't be done. Neither Eddie nor Charlotte is around to witness it. It won't be legitimate."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and walked towards his father.

"Could **'**Nee and I go outside? We want to go flying. Please, father?"

"Sure thing. Look after her**,** Draco."

Before Lucius had even finished his sentence, Draco and Hermione had run out of the living room. Narcissa shook her head at the two children.

"I know!" exclaimed Lucius, "we could ask their permission!"

"Do you think they would agree Lucius? They are only five, after all."

"I know they will. They are best friends after all. Then the verbal consent from the both of them will secure their marriage! I am a smart one, yes I am."

Narcissa squeezed her husband's hand, saying, "That's why I married you, you smart man."

@-^------

Before dessert was served at dinner that night, Lucius popped the question.

"Would you like to marry Hermione when she's old enough, Draco? How about you, Hermione?"

"Of course I will, father! **'**Nee's my best friend! Who else will I marry? I don't know anyone else."

"Yes**,** I will Uncle Lucius. Draco is so fun to play games with!"

Lucius smiled lazily at his wife. Narcissa couldn't resist a grin.

"I didn't doubt you for a minute, Lucius," she whispered in his ear.

@-^------

15 November 1985

Eventually, a nice Muggle couple, the Grangers, adopted Hermione Pearson. Draco couldn't understand why his best friend would not be living with them anymore and refused to accompany his father to send her off. He hid behind the curtains of the living room instead, furiously wiping away tears. Boys did not cry**;** that was what girls would do. 

Hermione was devastated that Draco would not be around to see her off. She cried into Lucius' shirt, and Narcissa was tempted to pull her son out from behind the curtains and make them say goodbye properly. 

"Bye Hermione. Don't worry. You'll get to visit us every summer, isn't that great?" Narcissa smiled warmly.

"But I want to…" Hermione sniffed, "want to visit you every day!"

Narcissa patted Hermione's head.

"You and Lucius ought to get going now, dear. Do stop crying; I like your uncle Lucius' shirt without wet patches."

Hermione graced Narcissa with a small giggle and nodded.

Lucius sighed. "Finally. Well, let's go then."

He looked at the curtain and pretended to holler upstairs into Draco's room.

"Draco! Are you sure you don't want to come and see Hermione settle into her new home?"

There was a sniff from behind the curtain and then a firm 'No.'

Narcissa shrugged and pushed Lucius into the fireplace.

"Come back soon dear."

Draco ran out from behind the curtain only to see his father and his **'**Nee enveloped by a green flame.

"Bye**, '**Nee."

@-^------

27 June 1987

Hermione Granger was on one of her visits to the Malfoy Manor. One could only guess how Lucius managed to convince the Grangers to allow Hermione to visit.

Draco and Hermione were in the playroom, lazing around as Narcissa napped.

"'Nee…" seven year old Draco Malfoy sounded nervous as he arranged his toy soldiers neatly in rows. His best friend Hermione, with brown braids pulled up in a ponytail, looked up from her book. 

"What?" Draco wrung his hands nervously.

"Will you fall asleep forever? Like that girl in the story?" He seemed almost desperate**,** and Hermione was quite surprised. She put down her book and pondered for a while.

"I don't know." This apparently was not the answer that Draco had been expecting and he immediately moved to sit beside her, afraid that she might fall asleep and never ever wake up.

"Hoy do you think I'll be able to tell?" Draco, wanting to seem smart, leaned his head on Hermione's shoulder. "I think you would feel sleepy if that happens." Hermione thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so. Not at all." She gently pushed her best friend's head back to him and stood up, stretching. She suddenly gasped and placed her hands at the small of her back.

"What?" Draco scrambled to stand up. Hermione turned to look at him.

"I think**…**I think my bum's asleep." She sounded fairly scared and Draco's eyes widened. He nodded fearfully.

"That's definitely a sign." Hermione placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a shriek. "What do we do?" Hermione looked pleadingly at Draco, searching for an answer. "Well, Mum said that the only way for that girl to wake up after a hundred years was if her one true love kissed her." 

Hermione frowned. "Where am I going to find one of those?"

Draco thought for a while. "Father says I'm your true love**…**I think he's right." Hermione nodded.

"It makes sense. But a hundred years is a very long time. Even for witches."

Draco solved the dilemma, coming to her rescue once again.

"She had to wait a hundred years because that's how long it took for her one true love to find her, but since I'm already here with you, I could kiss you now so you won't even fall asleep."

Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. 

"Oh come on, 'Nee, I don't want you to sleep for a hundred years. I wouldn't have anyone to play with. It's worth a try."

"It's worth a try." Hermione closed her eyes and waited for Draco to kiss her. After a few seconds of waiting, she opened her eyes. Draco looked terrified. "Come one this was your idea!" she snapped. He blinked a few times and swallowed. "Hurry, I feel sleepy." Draco's eyes widened and his lips immediately connected with hers in a simple chaste kiss that ended within seconds. 

Hermione grinned. "Thanks Draco."

Draco stuck out his tongue. "Yuck, I'm never doing that again. I won't care if you sleep for a thousand years."

@-^------

so? What did you all think of this? Is it good? Should I carry on? Please review k? Thank very much!


	2. Diagon Alley

31 July 1991  
  
Hermione Granger yawned as she dragged herself down the stairs of her two- storey home. She grinned at her foster parents, Andrew and Eileen Granger. She loved them for loving her in even though she was already five when they took her in. They were dentists, and they were still childless after nine years of marriage but decided to share their affluent lifestyle with a child who needed loving.  
  
She hugged her parents and poured herself a glass of milk as she sat down at the dining table. Andrew Granger put down his newspaper and folded them neatly.  
  
"So what are you going to do today? Going to the library? Or do you want to come to the clinic with us?"  
  
"Don't you remember? I'm going to get my school supplies with the Malfoys today. I told you last night."  
  
"Of course he does sweetheart, he just forgot for a second. Be home as soon as you can, did I give you money yesterday to buy you things?" Hermione nodded as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
Andrew snorted into his coffee as he heard his wife's remark. Hermione grinned into her plate. He never really liked Lucius Malfoy right from the start when he handed Hermione over to the Grangers. He knew Lucius was only protective of her, but he did not like how the man seemed to lord over everyone else. Hermione didn't make it a point to tell him how Lucius shared the sentiments that he did. Tension over her visits to the Malfoy Manor in July every year was enough.  
  
"Enjoy yourself darling. Don't be too late."  
  
"Yes Daddy, I won't."  
  
@-^------  
  
Hermione Granger walked up the steps of the Underground Station and breathed in the fresh air of London. She walked a few streets to the Leaky Cauldron and paused for a moment. She smoothed her shirt and skirt before pushing the door open. She glanced quickly around the bar and spotted her best friend Draco Malfoy waving her over to where he was sitting with his parents.  
  
"Hi Uncle Lucius, hi Aunt Cissa, hi Draco."  
  
"Very nice to see you Hermione. Right then, shall we go before my hair grows an inch?" Lucius Malfoy said, finishing his drink.  
  
"Yes father. Hi Nee! Great to see you!"  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Lucius and Narcissa as they walked through the back entrance of the pub into a small space surrounded by brick walls. Lucius took out his wand and tapped certain bricks. Draco and Hermione watched eagerly as he did so since they would themselves, be allowed their own wand soon. Hermione took in the sight of Diagon Alley as the wall separated, allowing them to enter the magical town. She did not realize she was rooted in her position until she felt a hand tugging her along. She snapped out of her daydream and followed Draco, who was hurrying after his parents.  
  
Lucius told the two soon to be first year students at Hogwarts to browse around Flourish and Blotts first while he withdrew Galleons from Gringotts to pay for their supplies. Hermione started to protest that she needed to exchange muggle pounds into Galleons for her things. Lucius glared at her and she closed her mouth, following Draco, who was already on his way to the shop. She looked at Narcissa desperately for help but she only shrugged at her husband's behavior as he took her arm in his and led her away.  
  
"If he didn't like me offering to pay for my own things he could have said so right?" Hermione huffed as she caught up with Draco.  
  
"You know what he's like. He's like to assert himself. Just let him pay, there's nothing wrong."  
  
"Nothing wrong my foot. Daddy's going to snap once he realizes that Lucius Malfoy paid for my things for school."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Do you have the school supplies list? I forgot to bring it with me."  
  
Hermione tsked at her best friend. "What do you think?"  
  
"Just let me see it Nee. I'll ask the shopkeeper to get the books."  
  
Hermione dug through her bag for a while before producing a piece of parchment. Draco took it from her and read:  
  
~*~  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.  
  
~*~  
  
"I still don't understand why brooms are not allowed for first years. You think we'd don't know how to use one. Honestly, we aren't exactly five year olds." Draco grumbled as he carried his books, a few paces behind his father.  
  
Lucius was exchanging greetings with Ministry officials who seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"Come on Draco. At least the ban isn't extended to second years too. It's just one more year until you'll be able to get a broom and play Quidditch on the House team." Hermione reassured her best friend as she shifted the weight of all her books from one side to another.  
  
"You should just let me carry some of those books for you Nee. I have stronger arms than you."  
  
"Right. Like you could stand me putting even another roll of parchment onto your pile of books."  
  
"Children, do stop squabbling. I'm going to meet someone now. Draco, take care of this money pouch. Go get all the things you need. I, I have to meet someone now. It's very urgent," he then took out his wand and cast a spell, causing the weight of their load to drop considerably.  
  
"How about Mother? Will she be going too?"  
  
"Your mother will be at Ollivander's. She's getting a new wand," Lucius said, sounding quite exasperated at explaining his wife's actions.  
  
Draco accepted the pouch from his father and placed it in the pocket of his pants. Lucius nodded at them and was off with a big swoosh of his cloak. Draco patted his pocket and then glanced at Hermione, who was giving him a questioning glance.  
  
"Nee, you know I don't question what he does. I'm very sure he's not doing anything against the law. He just bends them a little."  
  
"Just bends them? Right."  
  
Draco shook his head and pushed the door open to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hermione groaned. It wasn't the only time Draco refused to discuss his father's affairs with her. Lucius Malfoy wasn't a bad man, but he did bend the rules just to get what he wanted. She rushed in before the door closed and she had to use energy to push the door open.  
  
"Wait up! What's the bloody hurry? We do have all day."  
  
Hermione assumed that the quaint witch dressed all in mauve sitting at the counter was Madam Malkin. Draco walked up to her proudly and placed his books down at the counter.  
  
"Hogwarts I presume? And for the young lady too?"  
  
"Yes Madam Malkin. For both of us," Draco said politely.  
  
"Well then sweetheart, just go over there will you? I'll just be a moment. I'll measure the lady first."  
  
Hermione stood still as Madam Malkin measured her.  
  
"Yes, I have just your size. Here, you might want to go in there and try it on."  
  
Hermione went into the dressing room hurriedly. Draco tapped his foot impatiently as Madam Malkin went over to ask her new customer, a boy with messy black hair what he needed. She directed him to stand on the stool beside Draco. She then measured Draco for his robes.  
  
"Hello. Hogwarts too?"  
  
The boy looked hesitant. "Yes."  
  
Draco frowned at the obvious unfriendliness of the boy and decided to continue talking talking to him to find out who he was. Well if the boy wasn't going to volunteer his name, he wasn't going to either.  
  
"My father's getting my things and mother's up the street looking at wands." Draco said all this rather lazily in his voice, which he specifically used for people he didn't care for. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."  
  
Draco frowned inwardly. 'God, did I just say that? How awfully bratty of me.'  
  
The boy started looking uncomfortable.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the discomfort of the boy. " Do you have your own broom?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Play Quidditch at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco sighed. 'What a waste of time. He's probably Muggleborn and can't speak very well. Just answers with No or Yes. What an idiot.'  
  
"Well I do. Father says it's a crime not to be picked for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"  
  
"No." 'He really is an idiot,' Draco smoothed his hair as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
He then spoke in a voice usually reserved for infants. "Well, no one really knows until they get there do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine me in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Mmm," the boy looked around the shop.  
  
Draco then noticed a big sized man outside the shop holding two ice cream cones. He took note of the man's ragged clothes.  
  
"I say, look at that man!" Draco exclaimed, wanting to hear the boy's thoughts of that huge person.  
  
"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts," The boy said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco wrinkled his nose as he recalled his father's stories of the Keeper of keys at Hogwarts. 'At least he using words with two syllables in them now,' Draco thought distastefully  
  
"He's the gamekeeper," the boy answered softly, defending the man outside.  
  
"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."  
  
"I think he's brilliant," the boy said rather coldly.  
  
"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" Draco said cruelly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione waiting for him at the entrance of the shop. He hoped that Madam Malkin would hurry up.  
  
"They're dead," the boy said after a short pause.  
  
"Oh, sorry. But they were our kind, weren't they?" Draco was not at all sorry for the boy who had been nothing but mean to him throughout their conversation.  
  
"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean," the boy answered. At least he did have some redeeming qualities.  
  
"I really don't think they should let the other sort in do you?" Draco smiled inwardly as he thought of Hermione pretending to be Muggleborn, "They're just not the same, and they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?" He wanted to know whether he was actually insulting the boy before he got too pissed.  
  
But before the boy could answer, Madam Malkin returned with his robes and said to the boy, "That's you done, my dear."  
  
The boy hopped down from the footstool, grabbed his packages and paid for them quickly before rushing out the door of the store. He did not notice Hermione sitting there and only concentrated on getting as far away from Draco as possible.  
  
Draco frowned at the boy, who was obvious in expressing his distaste for Draco.  
  
"That was such a horrible boy, right 'Nee? He could have at least said a 'Good Day' of some sort."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Honestly, you were just plain mean to him. Didn't you realise who he was? I saw the scar on his head. That boy was Harry Potter!"  
  
Draco jumped down from the stool as Madam Malkin passed him a few packages. He paid for their purchases and there was a short pause between the two best friends.  
  
"Are you sure 'Nee? I mean, he didn't seem at all like the boy who lived."  
  
"Sure I'm sure. I was looking at him while you were there preening yourself," Hermione laughed at the vain blond.  
  
"I was not preening myself my dear, merely smoothing my hair. Some people do actually have to try to look good unlike yourself 'Nee."  
  
Hermione giggled at the compliment she was given, "Right. Some people actually do, my friend."  
  
The two then grabbed their things and went off to get their things for school, the incident with Harry Potter forgotten.  
  
@-^------  
  
Lucius shrunk their things for them and placed everything in a bag after he and Narcissa found them in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the new Nimbus 2000. Draco had bullied Hermione into going in and she was looking quite lost in the store packed full with Quidditch things.  
  
They had tea at The Leaky Cauldron and Lucius insisted on seeing Hermione home. He brought her things back to their original size and weight as they reached the Granger home. Hermione took out her keys and opened the door. Andrew Granger stood up to help his daughter with her things but stopped short when he noticed Lucius Malfoy. The two men looked at each other with utter distaste.  
  
"Draco, help Hermione with her things upstairs," Lucius ordered his son, all the while maintaining eye contact with Andrew Granger.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I will help Hermione with her things. You are very kind," but Draco was already halfway up the stairs carrying Hermione's books. She was following behind, carrying her stationary and robes. She looked at Narcissa, who was watching the scene in front of her with amusement. Narcissa then gave her look which said 'don't worry, I won't let any harm come to the both of them. Go on upstairs before my son wrecks your house.'  
  
After Draco and placed her books on the bed in Hermione's room, she pulled on his arm and made him go downstairs as fast as he could.  
  
"I suppose I will take my leave now. Granger," Lucius said curtly and he nodded to the man in front of him.  
  
"Malfoy," Andrew returned the nod.  
  
Lucius then turned around and left the Granger home. Narcissa followed suit quickly. Hermione squeezed her best friend's hand while he smiled at her warmly and ran after his parents.  
  
"Till September first 'Nee," Draco muttered as he closed the door behind him.  
  
@-^------ 


End file.
